


Seen Her

by Jonerysclarke



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Jonerys, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonerysclarke/pseuds/Jonerysclarke
Summary: Daenerys love life has been a disaster lately, a few months earlier she had broken up with Drogo, and recently he started contacting her again. One day after a long day of work Daenerys runs into a handsome stranger called Jon on the street, can he make her forget about drogo?On top of this there is something strange about Jon, it's as if Daenerys already knew who he was, like she'd known him for years but she can't remember.Who is Jon, and was it really a coincidence she met him?A fan fiction on Daenerys Targaryen and Jon Snow set in modern days.
Relationships: Emilia Clarke/Kit Harington, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	Seen Her

Daenerys Targaryen went to her desk. She just returned from a talk with her father for one of her projects. As she passed by, she even greeted her co-worker Sansa Stark.

"Done for the day?" Sansa asked her.

With a smile, Dany answered her question. "Yes, I am just on the way to get my things."

Sansa returned her smile, then looked back at her computer and started typing.

Dany continued to her desk, turned off her computer, then took up some printed projects and put them in her bag. Daenerys was an editor for the Targaryen magazine, which her father owned.

Dany looked at the exit, took her coat and wrapped it around her, then stepped toward the door. Once outside, she gathered her long silver blonde hair into a high ponytail.

She took in the fresh air and looked at the few trees in front of her and all the other stores around her then she turned to the left and took another look behind her at the building she came from.

Turning the corner of the street towards the parking where her car was parked, Daenerys looked inside her handbag searching for her car keys and for her phone, she took her keys but left her phone inside the bag, she first checked for any missed phone calls or messages but there weren't any.

still looking inside her bag as she turned the corner someone bumped into her and she felt the sudden pain as a strangers elbow hit her shoulder which made Daenerys drop her keys, without looking up she picked up the keys and went with her hand over her shoulder to the disappearing pain, Daenerys now looked up at the man in front of her.

"Sorry," She said to the man, his expression unreadable. She looked at him, his dark brown eyes, the dark brown hair, his muscular body, he looked so.. sexy.

Daenerys get yourself together! She thought to herself and the man let out a chuckle.

"You okay?" The man said now with an amusing smile on his face, Daenerys stared at him and somehow had this feeling as if she already knew him from a long time ago, but she didn't know from where, neither could Daenerys picture him in a memory, yet she still couldn't shake the feeling.

"Yes, I am." She gave him a fake smile, Then put her hand to her forehead because out of nowhere, she got this pounding headache, she looked up at him trying to act as if that didn't just happen. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Daenerys could see his smile from earlier disappear into a worried expression and his eyebrows turn into a frown, he looked away from Daenerys over to one of the stores on the street she had earlier come from and then he started walking.

Daenerys was confused and it took her a few seconds before she was able to say something but by this point the stranger had already walked a bit.

"Wait!" Daenerys said after him but he hadn't heard her or ignored her, who knew? And she saw him disappear into the store.

She stared for a few seconds towards the store and then turned around again, she looked at her hand still holding her car keys.

___________________

Sitting in the car driving home Daenerys couldn't control her mind, it kept going back to the guy she met earlier, and still she couldn't resist the feeling that she knew him even if he was slowly disappearing from her memories fading to the back of her mind, it was a weird feeling because she was slowly forgetting what he looked like.

Finally home Daenerys drove her car to the driveway of her house and parked her car, she sat there staring at nothing for a few seconds and then she released her hair from the ponytail and started making a few braids instead, she tied her hair together at the back, she liked for it not the be in her face, and then looked at the seat beside her and took her bag that was placed on the seat, she stepped outside the car and locked it behind her, she didn't particularly live in a large house but it was still a little more than average, she looked at the garden and the few white flowers on it then she looked at the front door.

She made her way to the front door and just before opening it, she realized that she didn't notice her roommate's — and best friend — car on the driveway, Missandei wasn't home, which meant Daenerys would be home alone.

She unlocked the door, walked inside the house, closed it and put her coat on the coat rack that's next to the door and took her phone from her bag leaving all the other stuff inside then she put down the bag underneath the coat rack and looked around her into the empty hallway, lately she was often home alone since Missandei got a boyfriend.

When Daenerys got to the kitchen she saw a note laying on the table.

I will be back tomorrow.  
-Missandei

She quickly glanced over the note but it wasn't unexpected for Daenerys. She walked to the fridge and looked inside searching for something quick to eat, she made a sandwich and put it on a plate then she walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa and her food on the table in front, she took the remote and started up the tv searching for something she'd like to watch.

Then her phone lit up, she got a notification.

She stared at profile picture and realized it was the man from earlier.


End file.
